La promesa de la felicidad
by Emperor92
Summary: Una promesa siempre debe ser cumplida. Con la muerte de su mejor amigo, Sasuke debe cumplir con su ultimo deseo, lograr que su prometida sea feliz. Pero el dolor creado por esta tragedia no se aliviara pronto. ¿Sera el Uchiha capaz de cumplir con su promesa? Este One-Shot es un regalo a una amiga y la prueba, de que todo tipo de dolor tiene cura, cuando estas dispuesto a luchar


**La promesa de la felicidad**

 ** _"El dolor es inevitable…_**

 ** _pero el sufrimiento es opcional"_**

 ** _BUDA_**

Un aura de dolor, tristeza y desesperación cubría por completo aquella capilla de velación. Eran las 11:30 p.m. cuando llevaron el cuerpo de aquel muchacho rubio. Al llegar, una mujer con una gran cabellera rojiza se lanzó sobre aquel ataúd llena de dolor, donde se encontraba su hijo, el cual, hace unos días había llegado con grandes noticias a su casa. Apenas unos días atrás, reía en compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo, disfrutaba de una vida libre de vicios, con mucha salud y rodeado de su familia, amigos y al lado de él, una hermosa chica que pronto se convertiría en su esposa. Si su vida era tan buena, ¿Por qué el destino decidió que debía morir?

Esa pregunta invadía el pensamiento de todos los presentes en aquel pequeño, pero frio salón. Claro, no había razón para ser felices dentro de aquella funeraria. La pérdida de tan maravillosa persona había dejado un gran dolor en el corazón de los presentes. Sus padres gritaban del dolor, sus amigos recordaban el pasado como si toda una vida hubiera ocurrido apenas ayer. En el lugar solo estaba ausente su prometida, la cual fue víctima de una terrible depresión. Hace una horas, ella se encontraba probándose vestidos de novia junto a sus amigas. En su rostro había alegría y esperanza. Pero al oír la tragedia sucedida a su prometido, toda esa felicidad murió junto con él. Callo víctima de los gritos, del llanto, del dolor. Y ese dolor, logro que ella cayera desmayada.

Después de un día velando el cuerpo del pobre rubio, le siguió la misa de cuerpo presente. Todos en el lugar mostraban su tristeza, su dolor. Quien diría que además de los padres y la prometida, había alguien más que sufría de una forma tan horrible en aquella sala. Al fondo, una silueta en solitario soltaba unas lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. Vestido con un traje fúnebre color negro, pantalón, camisa, saco y hasta corbata negra. El detestaba usar color negro, a no ser que fuera para una junta de negocios, pero ese día, lo vestía por él, su amigo. En su cabeza rondaba una sola pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo: _¿Por qué me salvo la vida?_

En el pasado fueron rivales, luego amigos, después socios y al final, su amistad fue algo más como una hermandad. Entendían cada ademan, cada seña, cada expresión que hacia el uno al otro. En su cabeza, aún estaba ese recuerdo. La última imagen que tenia de su amigo. Parecía un día normal en el trabajo. Habían llegado a la constructora Uchiha, donde pronto, un instituto se levantaría. La familia del Uchiha construiría la escuela, donde el rubio Uzumaki impartiría clases como maestro. Quien diría que el cabeza hueca de la escuela, se convertiría en maestro, mientras el genio prodigio, heredo la empresa constructora de su familia. Juntos empezaron un pequeño sueño, un sencillo pero accesible centro educativo para los niños. Un día normal de rutina, revisar el avance de la construcción. Un fuerte viento soplaba ese día nublado. El cielo anunciaba una ligera lluvia. Los dos amigos revisaban con entusiasmo su proyecto. En ese momento, el rubio tomo el hombro de su amigo para que dirigiera su vista hacia él, al parecer, tenía algo importante que decirle.

Hace unos días, le dijo que se iba a casar. Esa era una gran noticia, así que cualquier cosa que le dijera se quedaba corta. Al voltear, lo vio. Primero su expresión era de alegría y después de preocupación. Antes de poder reaccionar, el Uchiha fue lanzado al suelo con fuerza y velocidad. Su cara toco el suelo. Al tocar la tierra debajo de él, escucho un fuerte golpe detrás de él. Al levantarse, vio la horrible escena. Una pequeña plataforma llena de ladrillos se ladeaba bruscamente con el viento. Al romperse la soga que lo sostenía, esta cayó directo al peli negro, pero su amigo lo noto con rapidez y lo saco de la trayectoria de impacto, recibiendo todo el golpe de frente y después, quedo aplastado por todos los ladrillos. Mientras Sasuke corría a atender a su amigo, los empleados llamaban a una ambulancia. Al acercarse, vio a su amigo sepultado por los ladrillos. Solo pudo sobrevivir su brazo derecho y parte de su cabeza, el resto había sido aplastado.

Al acercarse, noto como su respiración era agitada y difícil. No podía moverse, ya no sentía su cuerpo. Sasuke sujeto su mano, mientras intentaba sacarlo, pero ya era muy tarde. Con mucha dificultad, el rubio le pido que se acercara para decirle algo. Al estar frente a él, lo escucho, sus últimas palabras, las cuales eran hacia él y nadie más. Estas quedaron grabadas por siempre en su mente: _"por… favor… Sasuke… que Hinata… sea… feliz… Cuídala"_ Y después, todo para él se silenció. Su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, había muerto.

\- Queridos hermanos – las palabras del sacerdote hicieron que el Uchiha volviera a la realidad – estamos aquí, para despedirnos de un muchacho, que como todos aquí, tenía sueños, planes y una gran vida por delante. Pero quiso el destino que abandonara esta vida, para estar en un lugar mejor. Recordemos, que la muerte, no es más que el fin de un ciclo y el inicio de otro. El recuerdo y las experiencias vividas con él, nunca se olvidaran, mientras alberguemos su recuerdo en nuestros corazones. Así que, te decimos adiós: Naruto Uzumaki

Al entierro, todos sus amigos dejaban caer una rosa a su ataúd. Su padre y madre seguían hundidos en la tristeza. Sus familiares, amigos, primos, tíos, dejaban caer una rosa blanca al ataúd del difunto. El último en entregar una rosa, fue su amigo, quien debía estar en su lugar, quien debía haber muerto en lugar de él, Sasuke Uchiha. Pasaron unas horas, hasta que solo quedaron tres figuras frente a aquella tumba, dos eran de los padres y una de su amigo. El hablo con ellos sobre lo sucedido, pues se sentía culpable por la muerte de Naruto, pero un abrazo de la peli roja, le hizo ver que no había nada de que culparse.

\- Tú en su lugar, hubieras hecho lo mismo ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la peli roja mientras lo abrazaba

\- Yo hubiera dado todo por él, como él lo hizo conmigo – dijo el Uchiha mientras correspondía el abrazo

\- Entonces, no te sientas culpable – dijo Minato, mientras tomaba en brazos a su esposa

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – pregunto el Uchiha mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo

\- Ella sigue internada en el hospital – hablo Kushina tratando de sostenerse en su esposo – pero lo mejor será esperar a que salga para que hables con ella

\- ¿Creen que acepte mi idea? – dijo Sasuke con dolor en los ojos

\- Primero, deberás sanar la herida – dijo Minato – solo promete que podremos verlos a ambos

\- …por supuesto, después de todo, son su familia – dijo el Uchiha

Al oír esas palabras, Kushina y Minato le regalaron una pequeña pero triste sonrisa en señal de aprobación y se retiraron, mientras una fina capa de lluvia empezaba a cubrir el lugar. Sasuke se quedó solo frente a aquella lapida. Levanto su mano derecha mostrando su puño, igual a como lo hacía su amigo de pequeño al jurar algo: _"Te prometo, que la hare feliz, de veras"_ fue el pensamiento de Sasuke frente a su difunto amigo. Después de eso, se retiró.

Pasaron dos semanas después de lo sucedido. Una tarde, el Uchiha se encontraba medio dormido sentado en su silla, en su oficina. La angustia y desesperación por información de Hinata lo desesperaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero desde su salida del hospital, nadie le supo decir cómo comunicarse con la chica Hyuga. Recordaba cierta amistad que tenía con ella. Luego recordó como ayudo a su amigo a invitar a salir a esa chica tímida. Es increíble como ese descabellado plan de defenderla de los brabucones había funcionado. Juntos parecía una pareja de ensueño. De repente, unos golpes a la puerta de su oficina, hicieron al peli negro reaccionar rápidamente. La puerta se abrió para que entrara su secretaria personal, una chica casi de su misma edad, de apreciable belleza, con un muy singular par de ojos jade y una cabellera rosa. Llevaba un traje de oficina y en sus manos, varios papeles.

\- Disculpe Sasuke-sama – dijo la peli rosa entrando y dejando los papeles en su escritorio – llegaron los papeles del instituto en construcción. Debe firmarlos…

\- Tranquila Sakura-chan – interrumpió su jefe con tranquilidad – solo déjalos, yo me encargo

\- S-sí, disculpe – dijo la chica mientras empezaba a retirarse

\- ¿Ya tienes información sobre Hinata Hyuga? – pregunto el peli negro a su secretaria

\- Fue dada de alta del hospital hace unos días, debe estar en su casa – dijo la chica tratando de animar las cosas - ¿quiere que cancele sus reuniones de hoy?

\- Gracias Sakura-chan, termina tus pendientes y toma una tarde libre – dijo su jefe con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

\- Como ordene Sasuke-sama – dijo la peli rosa con brillo en sus ojos

Sasuke termino sus labores de oficina. Después de hablar con su padre hace unos días de sus planes, solo pudo recibir miradas indiferentes de su parte y de varios parientes, pero no de su madre y su hermano, que siempre lo apoyaban. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a la residencia Hyuga. Toco la puerta y la recibió una jovencita de al menos 17 años, de pelo castaño, con los característicos ojos aperlados de la familia Hyuga. Era la hermana de Hinata, pero como no había convivido mucho con aquella familia, no recordaba su nombre. La relación Hyuga – Uchiha solo era por negocios, la constructora Uchiha y el departamento cultural de los Hyuga. Así que un silencio incomodo se formó entre el joven empresario y esa chica.

\- Buenas tardes, eh… Ha… - empezó a hablar el peli negro

\- Hanabi, no lo olvides – dijo la chica con seriedad en los ojos

\- Lo siento, ¿puedo hablar con Hiashi-sama?

\- En estos momentos padre está ocupado, así que mejor retírate…

\- No seas grosera Hanabi-chan – dijo una voz dulce, pero llena de tristeza detrás de la pequeña

\- Lo siento madre – dijo la pequeña castaña al ver a su madre acercarse

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Sasuke-kun. Has crecido mucho – dijo la bella mujer, que era muy parecida a Hinata

\- Yo diría que mucho tiempo – dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia – si el señor Hiashi está ocupado, vendré en otro momento…

\- Descuida, el podrá atenderte en este momento – dijo la mujer mientras le permitía pasar a la enorme residencia

\- Le agradezco mucho – dijo Sasuke un poco avergonzado

La hermosa mujer guio al joven Uchiha por varios pasillos de la residencia hacia la oficina del patriarca Hyuga. A cada paso, su vista se perdía en búsqueda de la prometida de su amigo. En eso, llegaron frente a una gran puerta. Con una seña de espera, la mujer entro primero a la oficina. Después, ella salió acompañada de Hinata. La pobre chica tenía una mirada muerta. Sus ojos, cansados de tanto llorar, con unas ojeras muy llamativas y vistiendo un vestido a modo de pijama. Fue tomada por su madre y llevada a otro sitio mientras el entraba a esa oficina sin dejar de verla a ella. Al entrar, Hiashi se encontraba atendiendo una llamada, pero con una sencilla seña le indico pasar y tomar asiento. Después de un rato, por fin estaban frente a frente.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te pusiste frente a mí, joven Uchiha – dijo el viejo hombre con un poco de dolor en su mirar – normalmente es tu padre el que viene a hablar de negocios…

\- Con todo respeto – interrumpió Sasuke – pero mi razón de venir es muy diferente a nuestros negocios habituales

\- Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia aquí? – pregunto Hiashi con duda en su mirar

\- Vera, es una promesa a un amigo…

Después de escuchar lo acontecido aquel trágico día y de saber la promesa hecha a su amigo, la mirada de Hiashi hacia ese joven muchacho se tornó en forma de impresión. Desde cierto punto de vista, ambos chicos se parecían mucho, tal vez su única diferencia seria su cabello y sus ojos.

\- Sabes – hablo el señor Hiashi mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y desviaba la mirada hacia su jardín – recuerdo el día en que Naruto vino a pedir la mano de mi hija. Ella se cubría el rostro llena de vergüenza, pero mostraba alegría. Él era el chico indicado para ella.

\- Eso nadie lo puede cuestionar – dijo Sasuke con la mirada perdida

\- Lo que pides es algo que no está en mis manos – continuo hablando el patriarca Hyuga – si quieres cumplir esa promesa, deberás ser tu quien le ayude a sanar esa herida. ¿podrás con eso?

\- No pienso abandonar esa promesa – dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia aquel imponente hombre – hare lo que este en mis manos

\- Bien, solo puedo desearte buena suerte – dijo el señor Hiashi mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio

Al oír eso, Sasuke hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Fuera de ese despacho, Hana lo esperaba, pues había escuchado la conversación y al igual que su esposo, querían que la herida en el corazón de su hija desapareciera. Llegaron al jardín, donde la silueta de aquella chica se apreciaba. Sentada debajo de un pequeño kiosco. Sus ojos estaban fijos hacia el frente. No había lágrimas, pero si un inmenso dolor en su pecho. Ya no podía sentir nada. Su madre se alejó, dejando a los dos jóvenes en soledad. El chico se acercó a paso lento hacia ella. Tomo una silla y se colocó a su lado. No había ninguna palabra que pudiera decir para empezar una conversación. Pronto, empezó a impacientarse, él no sabía cómo hablarle a las chicas y mucho menos a una con el alma destruida.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – al decir eso, se golpeó la frente por lo estúpido de la pregunta, era obvio que estaba herida

\- … no lo sé – fueron las palabras de aquella chica que no dejaba de ver a la nada - ¿Cómo debería encontrarme?

\- Yo mismo me hago esa pregunta – respondió el Uchiha con la mirada hacia el suelo – ¿sabes lo que ocurrió ese día?

\- …no, nadie quiere darme los detalles – contesto la oji perla con la misma mirada perdida

\- Solo puedo decirte que él fue un héroe – dijo el chico muy cerca de derramar una lagrima

\- …él siempre fue mi héroe – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba – no merecía morir – dijo mientras se alejaba

\- … tienes razón, no lo merecía – dijo el chico en total soledad

Pasaron los días, Sasuke salía del trabajo a medio día y tomaba rumbo a la residencia Hyuga. Al llegar siempre la encontraba en el mismo lugar, sentada, viendo a la nada. No importaba que hacía, ella no parecía reaccionar. Le llevo sus dulces favoritos, no reacciono. Le llevo flores, no reacciono, le llevo incluso un pequeño zorrito de peluche, porque eran sus animales favoritos, pero ella no reaccionaba ante nada. El pobre Uchiha sentía la presión sobre él. ¿Cómo podría cumplir su promesa? Ella estaba totalmente destruida por dentro. Paso así casi un mes. Un día, Sasuke llevaba consigo un pequeño pastel de fresas, era su última opción. Recordó siempre como su padre llevaba ese tipo de pastel para arreglar cualquier problema con su madre. Pero antes de llegar al pequeño kiosco, tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo y al abrir sus ojos, vio caer el pastel sobre su cara. Al tratar de limpiarse, lo escucho, el sonido que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Risas. Y lo mejor, que venían de ella, de Hinata y no de nadie más.

Trato de levantarse para confirmar lo que escuchaba, pero solo logro resbalar más, lo que provoco que las risas se intensificaran más. Bufo por lo bajo, hasta que una delicada mano toco su cara y empezó a limpiar la crema batida de su rostro, para así apreciar la sonrisa en su rostro. Demonios, su padre era un genio. Ahora le debía un favor. Se levantó y después de mucho tiempo, lograron tener una conversación tranquila. Día a día, ambos empezaron a charlar sobre cualquier cosa. La chica empezó a sentir alivio en su corazón. Pero dentro de ella, aun había dolor. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la tragedia. Hinata había empezado a abrir su corazón al que consideraba su amigo, aunque otro tipo de sentimiento crecía poco a poco. Por otro lado, el chico noto que la chica cada vez trataba de ocultar una parte en específico de su cuerpo.

Una tarde, ambos compartían un sencillo almuerzo, su conversación era de temas muy variados. En eso, el recuerdo del rubio invadió el momento. La chica reacciono de golpe y sin decir nada salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a su nuevo amigo totalmente consternado. Este se fue detrás de ella y llego a su habitación. Al intentar entrar, escucho como por dentro se colocaba seguro a la puerta y después de eso, escucho su llanto. Decidió entonces salir de ahí, para evitar que la herida se abriera más. Al día siguiente, se dirigió al lugar de siempre, pero no la vio ahí. En eso, una pequeña de cabello castaño se acercó al chico.

\- Mi hermana está en su habitación – dijo la chica con una expresión de enojo – no ha salido desde ayer. ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- No lo sé, de repente salió corriendo cuando dijo el nombre de… Naruto – dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo sucedido.

\- ¡Tonto! – grito la chica mientras le daba una bofetada al Uchiha – ya estaba siendo feliz otra vez y tenías que recordarle a su prometido

\- Hanabi basta – dijo su madre detrás de ella – no es culpa de Sasuke-kun

\- En parte si me siento culpable – dijo el chico mientras se frotaba la mejilla golpeada

\- Será mejor que hables con ella Sasuke-kun – dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija

Sasuke salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica. Toco a su puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta. Al entrar, vio toda la habitación hecha un caos. Varios libros tirados, ropa rasgada, una cama sin sabanas, las cortinas a medio caer. Entonces la vio, frente a un espejo en su pequeño peinador, en su mano, un cuchillo y en sus brazos, varias cortadas. Al verla, vio dolor en sus ojos y corrió a detenerla. Con fuerza le quito el cuchillo y vio cómo empezó a llorar.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loca?! – grito Sasuke con dolor en sus palabras

\- … no lo sé. Tal vez si – dijo la chica sentada en el borde de su cama

\- Te comportas como una niña – dijo el chico tratando que ella lo mirara los ojos – ¿crees que la muerte es la respuesta?

\- Solo no quiero sentir más dolor

\- Escúchame – dijo el Uchiha sentándose a su lado – en esta vida siempre sentirás dolor, pero depende de nosotros si decidimos sufrir por siempre

\- Tu no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que he perdido – dijo la chica con la mirada perdida en sus manos

\- No eres la única sufriendo – dijo el chico apretando los puños – perdí a mi mejor amigo

\- Yo perdí a la persona que amaba. El amor y la amistad no es lo mismo

\- Eso es verdad, pero no puedes aferrarte a ese dolor. Él no hubiera querido que te quitaras la vida

\- Pero he deshonrado su recuerdo – dijo la chica empezando a llorar – se supone que yo lo amo

\- ¿Y porque dices que lo has deshonrado…?

\- Porque me estaba enamorando de ti – fueron las palabras de la chica, que al instante crearon un silencio incomodo en el lugar - ¿Qué clase de mujer soy si me enamoro de otra persona, cuando yo lo amaba a él?

\- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso tu – dijo el Uchiha poniendo su mano sobre la suya – él quería que fueras feliz, no que te quitaras la vida

\- Eso no lo sabes tú, además, con mi muerte, se ira el dolor

\- Y ¿Qué pasara con tus padres? Tu hermana, tus amigos, los padres de Naruto, aquellos que siguen amándote

\- Nadie puede remplazar el amor que él me dio

\- Tu hijo si – esas palabras hicieron que la chica abriera los ojos llenos de miedo y sorpresa

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – pregunto la chica mirando al chico sorprendida

\- El me lo dijo. La razón por la que él murió, fue porque salvo mi vida. Y antes de morir le prometí que te haría feliz. A ti y al él. Hasta me dijo el nombre que le pondrían – dijo Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos – si era niño, se llamaría Boruto. Y si era niña, se llamaría Hima…

\- …wari – dijo la chica terminando la oración que compartió con su amado el día que le declaro su embarazo – si era niña, se llamaría Himawari

\- Dentro de ti, se encuentra su recuerdo vivo – dijo el chico tomando las manos de la chica – y le prometí que a los dos los haría felices

\- …Sasuke – susurro la chica con dolor

\- No te pido que me ames, solo pido que me permitas hacerte feliz, como él lo quería. Esa es mi promesa a él – dijo Sasuke mientras depositaba un beso en las pálidas mejillas de la chica

\- Solo si me permites a mi hacerte feliz también – dijo la chica mirando a los ojos negros del chico

\- Es una promesa, de veras – dijo el Uchiha mostrando una sonrisa tonta como lo hacía su amigo

 **Siete años después…**

A lo lejos, el sol se ocultaba. En aquel cementerio, un individuo de cabellera negra, llevaba unas flores en su mano derecha. Con mucho cuidado, se inclinó hacia la lápida que tenía el nombre de _"Naruto Uzumaki"_ y coloco el ramo de flores sobre aquel silencioso lugar.

\- Espero – dijo con una voz llena de alivio – que estés en un lugar mejor. He cumplido la promesa que te hice mi amigo. Y seguiré hasta el final. Hasta que tú y yo nos volvamos a encontrar, de veras

Después de eso, salió de aquel triste lugar. Al momento de salir del cementerio, sintió una mano en su hombro y el viento soplo en su oreja, depositando una sola palabra: _"Gracias"._ Al voltear, no vio a nadie, pero no significaba que había sido su imaginación. Subió a su auto y tomo rumbo a su hogar. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y de repente, dos pequeñas siluetas saltaron sobre el para recibirlo. Dos pequeños niños se encontraban arriba de él. Una de ellas, su hija, de cabello negro, con ojos negros, protegidos por un par de anteojos y con un vestido color rojo; la otra silueta, la de un niño un poco mayor a su hija, vestía un traje de gala color negro. Pero lo que más resaltaba, eran sus ojos azules y una cabellera rubia, la viva imagen de su mejor amigo.

\- Bienvenido a casa papa – dijo la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa

\- ¿Dónde estabas papa? Ya quiero ir a ver a mis abuelos – dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Tranquilo Boruto – dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba del suelo – tu abuela Kushina no ira a ningún lado. Después de eso, iremos a ver a tus abuelos Hyuga

\- ¿Cuándo volverá el tío Itachi y el tío Neji papa? – pregunto la pequeña niña con curiosidad

\- Cuando los abuelos Uchiha terminen sus negocios en el extranjero Sarada. Pronto los verán – respondió el padre – ahora, preparen sus cosas, en diez minutos nos vamos

\- Entendido – dijeron los niños al mismo tono mientras corrían a la planta alta por algunos juguetes.

El padre tomo rumbo a su habitación, donde su esposa se hallaba arreglándose. Vestía un hermoso vestido color purpura sin mangas con un gran escote que dejaba apreciar toda su belleza. Su cabello ya no era largo, sino cortó y en sus brazos, se habían borrado las cicatrices de aquel dolor del pasado. Al ver llegar a su esposo, le dio un gran abrazo y un tierno beso.

\- ¿Todo bien en la oficina? – pregunto su esposa con alegría en sus ojos aperlados

\- Como siempre, aburrido, pero bien – dijo el peli negro con su acostumbrada seriedad, pero por dentro había mucha felicidad y paz

\- ¿Y qué tal va todo en el "Instituto Uzumaki"? – pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

\- Justo como él lo hubiera querido – dijo el Uchiha mientras tomaba una foto donde se apreciaba el día de su boda con su esposa y familiares al lado

\- ¿Se lo diremos el día de hoy? – pregunto la señora Uchiha tomando las manos de su esposo

\- Tal vez – dijo Sasuke pensativo – después de todo, es muy listo. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá.

En eso, los dos pequeños entraron a la habitación con una mochila cada uno llena de juguetes y otras cosas para divertirse toda la noche. Después de eso, la familia Uchiha salió de su casa con rumbo a la residencia Uzumaki. En eso Boruto le pregunto algo a su padre.

\- Papa, ¿Por qué mi apellido es Uzumaki, y el de Sarada es Uchiha? – pregunto el pequeño rubio con curiosidad

\- Eso es – empezó a hablar Sasuke mientras conducía tranquilamente – porque llevas el apellido de tu padre, un gran héroe

\- ¿Por qué es un héroe? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño con curiosidad

\- Porque el salvo mi vida, cuando era más joven

\- ¡Increíble! Y ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Su nombre – dijo su madre – era _"Naruto Uzumaki"_

\- Entonces – dijo el pequeño levantando la mano como lo hacía para prometer algo – algún día, yo también seré un héroe…

 **Esa es mi promesa…**

 **Fin**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas queridos amigos escritores y lectores**

 **Despues de mucho pensar y reflexionar, termine esta pequeña historia. Antes que nada, aclaro, prefiero mas el NaruHina, asi que fue mas dificil para mi escribir esta historia de lo que crei. Esta historia fue escrita como un regalo a la señorita escritora "Karamell04" en agradecimiento por su lealtad a mis historias. Espero sus comentarios sobre este escrito. La verdad, no me gusta escribir historias muy tragicas, porque no es mi estilo, pero fue la unica forma que se me ocurrio de enlazar a estos chicos. En fin, espero sus comentarios y si alguien tambien quiere un escrito sobre alguna pareja (de preferencia una canon) solo pidalo y tengame un poquito de paciencia. Tambien, lean y compartan mis otras historias porfis porfis T_T**

 **En fin, gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


End file.
